To Love Requires A Soul
by Pey119
Summary: Sequel to Sell Your Soul For Love. Nico has his family, has his husband and daughter, but doesn't have his soul. When an opportunity comes to take it back, Nico agrees without knowing the risks. (solangelo, human au, complete)
1. Chapter 1: Making The Deal

That night was like any other. Nothing he did even prepared him for meeting the Devil a second time.

They had eaten dinner at home after Will had cooked while Nico helped Bianca with her homework at the kitchen table. The dark skinned girl kept close to her adoptive father but let him do the work, only moving her pencil to write down what he said to be the answer.

"You're only getting away with this because it's chemistry." Nico reminded her, scratching away at the paper-long problem he was currently doing. "I know you struggle with it."

"And she's having one of her headaches so I don't want her to do it." Will added. "But make sure she understands it."

"Aye aye, captain." Nico looked back to Bianca, waving his hand in her face. "Are you paying attention, Bi?"

She snapped out of her daydream and wiped some drool off her chin. "Hm?"

"Dreaming about that boy from school again?" Will brought three plates over, setting them in front of the other two. "Put the chemistry away. Food time."

"You don't need to tell me twice." Bianca threw the papers in her bookbag before tossing it on a spare chair. "Want me to get the drinks?"

"Yeah, thanks." Will sat by Nico and grabbed his hand. "Are you okay?"

Nico nodded, having been watching Bianca poor them glasses of milk. "Do you think that boy is going to hurt her?"

Will shook his head. "Nope."

"How can you be so sure?" Nico accused. "He seems like that type."

"Because I already threatened him to no end." Will smiled innocently. "So we won't have to worry about that."

"You, sir, are my husband for a reason." Nico kissed his cheek but dropped the topic, Bianca back at the table. "Let's eat."

Dinner went fine. They talked lightly and kept up a steady string of conversation. The food was good and eventually, they finished. Bianca went to bed soon after, having to get in the shower and pamper herself for her boyfriend. That left Nico, who watched Will do the dishes in silence.

It wasn't a bad silence. If anything, it was peaceful. Nico sipped from his glass of milk still and Will whistled under his breath. When he was finished, they went to bed knowing that everything was locked and they were all safe and everything was going to be alright.

Before bed, Nico prayed the rosary as he did every night, still scared of death now that he knew the Devil had his soul. But he wasn't scared of living. He had Will and Bianca. He had a family.

That night, however, everything changed.

Nico awoke when the room was dark and the house was silent. He wasn't sure what time it was, but everything seemed disoriented. Before he could close his eyes again, he heard the steady beating of a heartbeat vibrate throughout the room. Will didn't stir, nor did he hear any indication that Bianca also heard it.

The red eyes came with it. The haunting pairs scattered around the room, the same ones that watched him dance with Will for the first time. Immediately, he knew that this wasn't a dream or hazy illusion.

It was the one that had his soul.

"What do you want?" Nico's voice was steady even though he was nervous as hell. "Is...this isn't my death...it can't be."

The eyes blinked rapidly before disappearing, leaving him alone in the room.

"Hello?!" Nico looked around in the darkness, not even having the time to take pleasure in the fact that he could feel his legs. "What is this?! What do you want from me?!"

Will didn't stir no matter how loud he yelled. Even though he should have been relieved, he felt ten times worse. "Hello?!"

"Nico, Nico, Nico," the dull voice brought everything to complete silence. "It's been awhile. How's life?"

"Leave. Me. Alone." Nico ground out through clenched teeth, not able to see the speaker but knowing exactly who it was. "You already have my soul. Leave me my life."

"Yes, I have your soul. What a dark soul it is." the voice seemed to seep out of the walls, floor, and ceiling. "Do you want it back?"

"I...what?" Nico blinked a couple times, completely taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

"One favor and it's yours again." the Devil had a cruel laugh. "Take it or leave it, Nico. Nico, Nico, will you end up with me in Hell or with your husband in Heaven?"

"Depends on what you want me to do," Nico admitted, his body starting to feel jittery.

"Sorry, kid, can't do that. Just say yes or no. It's as simple as that." the laugh came again, filled with all the anguish of the world. "Yes or no, your soul or no? Simple question, really. Simple answer."

Nico looked over at Will, who slept like an angel. His blond hair fell into his peaceful face and his chest rose and fell with his soft breathing. He was Nico's life-everything he did was to please Will. Everything...

Just as he had done as a teenager when he had given his soul. Now he would do the opposite for the same reasons.

"Alright, Lucifer, how does this work?"

For the devil was one of many words and many tongues, for he convinced one that had turned away to do his work again.


	2. Chapter 2: Tasks 1 and 2

Nico woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and an ache in his legs. Will wasn't in the bed and he could smell breakfast cooking, the sound of bacon frying slightly heard over Bianca's music. Despite the night's events and what it could possibly mean for him, Nico felt strangely happy. He felt like he had just won a battle he hadn't known he had been fighting.

And there was the fact that he could feel his legs, even if they ached.

Nico sat up and looked around the room, sighing in relief when he found no evidence of what happened the night before. If Will found out that Nico had gone back down this path, things would never be the same between them.

"What am I supposed to do?" Nico whispered to himself. He had been left no instructions, no hints. How was he supposed to know what the Devil wanted him to do? It seemed too sketchy for Nico, but what was done was done. He couldn't turn back now.

A sudden burning in his forearm caused his face to scrunch up in pain. He let out a low groan and looked down at his arm, his heart sinking when he saw what was being carved into his skin.

 _1/10: Quit your job_

Blood dripped down to his elbow and flowed into the crack, drying there. Nico stared at the forming scar with a sense of accomplishment, laughing to himself quietly. Would it really be as easy as quitting a job he only did voluntarily?

Nico got off the bed quietly and grabbed a hoodie out of the closet, putting it on to hide the scars and blood. He then laid back in bed with his phone in front of him, sending a text to the priest he usually worked with.

 _"I'm sorry. I'm not sure I can come in anymore. Bianca has taken ill and seems to have a horrible time with bullying. Not to mention that Will needs me around the house. No hard feelings? I'm sure you can find someone else. I can even help."_

He sent the text feeling slightly guilt but goodhearted. He had already finished the first task out of ten. The rest should take no time, and then he'd be free.

Nico closed his eyes as he felt the next task carving itself into his skin but waited until it was finished before pulling his sleeve back to check it.

 _2/10: Go to the adoption center downtown_

Nico frowned in confusion at this one but pulled his sleeve back down, knowing he could get that finished while Will was at work and Bianca was at school. What he was supposed to do there was what worried him. What, was he supposed to adopt another kid? He wouldn't mind, but how would he explain that to Will?

Why would the Devil even want that?

"Nico, you up?" Will poked his head into the room. "Breakfast is done. And Bianca's gonna be leaving soon. You should come say goodbye."

Nico looked up at him for a moment, faking a panicked but excited expression. He didn't speak or move, but his husband came running over. "What is it? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Will..." Nico looked up at him and grabbed onto his arm. "My legs...they're pins and needles."

Will froze. "Excuse me?"

"They're pins and needles!" Nico repeated. "I was looking things up last night, doing all these things the internet said to try and get feeling back. I...I wanted to drive Bianca to school for once. And now...oh god, Will, they're pins and needles."

Will pulled Nico in an upright position, a smile starting to fill his features. "Nico! Oh, god. Oh, god, Nico!"

"Dad?" Bianca poked her head in the room. "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

Nico sighed in relief when he saw Bianca, knowing Will wouldn't ask him "what he did to get the feeling back" while she was in the room. He needed time to come up with a lie for that one. "Everything's fine. It's great, actually."

"I don't understand." she tugged at her skirt in annoyance. "Just tell me already. Why were you screaming?"

"He can feel his legs." Will breathed out. "He can feel them, Bi."

Her dark eyes widened as she ran over to them. "Seriously?!"

Nico nodded before pulling her into a hug. "I can't believe it."

"Will you take me to school?" she asked quickly. "I don't have to walk anymore? I know dad doesn't have time before he goes to work but it's so far away and so cold out and I can't drive yet..."

"Of course I'll take you to school." Nico ruffled her hair. "And speaking of work, you're going to be late, Will."

Will glanced towards the clock, letting out a small sigh. "You're right. Text me if anything changes, okay? And be careful. I doubt you're a better driver than Bianca and she's never been behind the wheel."

"You think I'm driving? You're insane. We don't even have another car." Nico shook his head. "I'm taking her by subway. I just don't trust her alone on that thing. Too many perverts."

"Okay, okay." Will kissed each of their heads before grabbing his bag. "I've got to go. Have a good day at school, Bianca."

"I will," she waved at him before looking to Nico, tugging him to his feet. "Come on, get dressed. I'm going to be late."

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Nico got to his feet slowly. "Go finish your breakfast. I'll be out in a minute."

Once she was out of the room Nico pulled his sleeve back to check his forearm again, frowning at how broad the message was. Go to the adoption center downtown. Wasn't there a couple of those? And what would he possibly find there that would interest the Devil himself?

All Nico could do was get dressed and take Bianca to school, despite his growing fears.


	3. Chapter 3: Task 3

Nico kept his hands low in his pockets as he sat on the street bench, the snow lightly falling onto him as he stared up at the dark building that loomed over him. The adoption center was one of a kind, with bars on the little windows they had and a gated cemetery in the back. Nobody went in and nobody went out. Nobody seemed to notice it as they went on with their normal days, not even the policeman on patrol casting it a second glance. Nico wondered if that had to do with the Devil's interest in it.

Scratching at his arm, Nico let the next message sink into his skin. He was at the right adoption center, he knew for certain when the next task was being given to him. He watched it carve into him this time, not wanting anything to be a surprise. This wasn't a game anymore.

 _3/10: Adopt Kingston Sandford_

Nico sighed heavily, having known all along what this would be. How would he possibly explain to Will why he needed to adopt this certain kid? He was cutting it close, a little too close, but he got up and walked into that orphanage.

It was sketchy, to say the least. The rundown interior was completely empty besides the lady at the front desk. She looked to still be a teenager, with dyed black hair and a piercing in every part of her face possible. She had her feet up on the desk and her phone in her hand, music blaring through her expensive headphones. Nico walked up to her and rang the bell on the desk, but she didn't move a muscle.

Nico took another deep breath before yanking her headphones off her head, sending them falling to her skinny neck.

"Excuse you," she sat up, glaring up at Nico.

"Yeah, hi, I need to adopt this kid." Nico leaned an arm on the desk. "I'm guessing this place isn't very legal?"

"What gave it away?" she asked sarcastically, looking him over. "What are you, another drug lord? Or do you work with the Black Market?"

Nico looked at her for a minute before looking around the room again. "How hasn't this place been raided by the police yet?"

The girl snorted. "You think they care enough? That sheriff is cracked, you know. I've seen him with his fair share of drugs."

Nico rolled his eyes. "God, I hate this city."

"Don't we all? Now, who do you want?"

Nico looked back down at his wrist, wondering why the Devil had made all these tasks so easy. Adopting a kid, normally, would have taken weeks. Nico was prepared for that amount of time to tell Will. But now, in this Silent Hill themed building, Nico could take a kid, just like that.

There had to be something wrong.

"Kingston Sandford." Nico read off. "I need him."

"Kingston Sandford, interesting choice." she pulled a laptop over and opened the screen. "Are you an assassin or something?"

"What? I-"

"That'll be five thousand." she typed quickly before closing the laptop again, looking up at him expectedly. "In cash, please."

Nico's eyes widened. "Excuse me? Five...five thousand?"

"Dollars, yes. Do you have it or not?"

"Can I get back to you?" Nico asked, his voice small. He stumbled out of the building feeling drained, feeling like something was at work here. He'd drain his bank account for his soul, it seemed.

* * *

Nico handed over the money reluctantly, trying not to look too suspicious. Stealing out of Bianca's college savings had never been his goal, nor had _sneaking_ it out been. But there he was, using his term as legal guardian to get it out without her ever knowing.

And he felt horrible.

The woman sat there and checked every dollar to make sure it was real before getting up, walking out of the room. She left him alone for a good thirty minutes before coming back in, dragging a nine-year-old behind her. "Here you go, Mr. Assassin."

A boy like that didn't shock Nico as the Devil's favorite. His hair was buzzed, a couple teeth were missing, his lips were ripped and bleeding. He still smiled, however, and his eyes lit up. "He said you'd come get me."

 _That_ freaked Nico out.

"Let's go," Nico grabbed his hand, freezing when he felt how sticky it was. Looking down, blood covered the palm. "What...what's this from?"

"Hm?" Kingston looked down where Nico was before smirking, his teeth sticking out. "Oh, just a game."

"Right,..."

"He said you're taking me to your house." Kingston continued, walking with Nico out of the building. "Where's that?"

"Not too far from here," Nico replied quietly. "How does he tell you these things?"

"He comes in my dreams," the young boy explained as if it was the most normal thing. "What about you? Does he come in your dreams?"

Nico nodded. "At first he did, but now he's been...writing on my arm."

"Awesome!" Kingston would have looked like any other excited kid, but Nico knew what he was excited about, and it made him sick. "He's that intimate with you? I wish!"

"You wish...okay..." Nico looked back down at him. "When we get home, it'll just be me and you for a little bit. Can I ask you some questions when we get there?"

Kingston nodded. "Sure. I love talking about him."

"Right..."


	4. Chapter 4: Task 4

Nico let Kingston into the one-story house, keeping a close eye on the boy. He showed him the living room, kitchen, and bathroom before leading him into the guest bedroom. "This'll be your room."

Kingston stepped into the neatly cleaned room, his hands twitching at his sides. "I don't like it."

Nico frowned. "Well, why not?"

Kingston walked over to the bed and ran his hands over the yellow blanket. "What color is this?"

"Um...yellow..."

"I've never seen it," he whispered to himself, his gaze never breaking. "That's so cool-" He jolted slightly like he had been shocked before pulling his hand away from the bed quickly. "No! I don't like it! I don't like that color!"

"Kingston, you just said you did." Nico closed the bedroom door behind him and walked over to the small boy. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"I don't like it!" Kingston yelled, but tears made their way down his cheeks. "I don't like that color! Get it out!"

Nico picked Kingston up gently and set him on the bed before kneeling in front of him. "Talk to me. Does...does...he...not like you liking it?"

Kingston nodded before whispering. "Please take it away...so he doesn't hurt me...please..."

"Okay," Nico ruffled his hair. "Okay, get up so I can take it off. I'll put it in the closet, deal?"

"Can you...put it in your closet?"

"I guess..." Nico took the blanket off the bed. "Let me get you a black one. Black alright?"

Kingston nodded solemnly. "Yeah..."

"I know, it isn't that joyful of a color." Nico took the blanket out before bringing a black one back in. "This look comfortable to you?"

Kingston looked up from where he stood by the wall, his small body shaking in fear. He nodded once before darting to Nico, quickly hugging him before running to the bed.

Nico cleared his throat before smiling. "Do you need anything else? Are you hungry?"

Kingston shook his head. "Tired."

"Then get some rest. I'll be around if you need me." Nico walked out and shut the door behind him, frowning sadly. How could such a young kid be stuck in something like this? Unless he wasn't such an innocent kid as he led Nico to believe.

Sighing, Nico walked to the kitchen and started coffee. The days would be lonely now that he had quit work at the church. It'd only be him and Kingston...

Nico sighed as he poured the water into the coffee maker, feeling the usual sting against his wrist. Looking down, he saw the next step carve itself into him.

 _4/10: Let Kingston play outside_

Nico frowned at the oddness of this one but shrugged his shoulders, knowing very well that it could be just as bad as anything else. He made the coffee, watched it brew, and sat at the kitchen table with a cup in one hand and a crossword in the other. It was silent, too silent, and he was going out of his mind with boredom.

A loud crash came from the guest bedroom, sending Nico flying to his feet as he rushed there. He tried the door to find it locked. Once, twice, and then he broke it open. Once he got in, he found Kingston sitting on the floor with the dresser on the floor beside him, the drawers broken and pieces of wood everywhere.

"Sorry..." Kingston looked around as if nothing was wrong. "I got bored."

"I thought you were sleeping." Nico picked Kingston up and laid him on the bed. "You could've gotten hurt."

"I know," Kingston grabbed Nico's wrist tightly and looked into his eyes, his hands shaking worse than they did when they spoke about the yellow. "I know...it could have hurt me..."

Nico looked into his eyes for a moment, silent to the core as he realized this child━scarred as he may be━this _child_ , wanted to die.

"Kingston, let's go watch a movie." Nico invited. "Come on, not an option. The couch is open."

"A movie...?" Kingston sat up slowly but didn't release Nico.

Nico nodded. "Yep. Popcorn and pop. Whatcha think? I have all kinds of Disney movies and some new action movies that just came out. And all the Harry Potter's."

Kingston's eyes lit up. "You have Harry Potter?"

Nico smiled at him. "You want to come watch it?"

Kingston took off for the living room, Nico laughing quietly before following. This kid was a mess and it made Nico's emotions a mess. One minute they were both thinking about the Devil, and the next it was as if Nico adopted this kid just as he adopted Bianca. It was...strange, to say the least. Strange that Nico started to think of this kid as his own.

But he did.


	5. Chapter 5

They watched Harry Potter until it was almost time for Will and Bianca to be home. Nico went to the kitchen to start dinner, leaving Kingston to flip through the TV channels by himself. For the past couple hours, he had seemed like any other kid, maybe even lonely, but Nico knew he couldn't let his guard down. No matter how much he wanted to parent this kid, he had to remember why he had him in the first place.

Nico's arm stung with pain every now and again, but he ignored the list of tasks under long sleeves. He began dinner with a hint of satisfaction, loving to cook for Will when he got the chance. Paying Will back for a long day at work could never get old for Nico, and Bianca always loved his cooking. It was always a win-win.

"Hey, Kingston," Nico called. "Do you like Italian food?"

Kingston took a minute before peeking his head into the kitchen, everything about his demeanor telling Nico that he had been doing something he wasn't supposed to. "I like all food."

"Did you find something to watch?" Nico asked. "On the TV?"

Kingston nodded. "Yeah."

"What is it?" Nico glanced back over at him as he got some ingredients out of the fridge.

"Um..." Kingston picked at his fingernails. "Um...I wasn't watching TV."

"I know. What were you doing?" Nico sighed. "Did you break anything?"

Kingston shook his head quickly. "I didn't, I promise."

"Well, good." Nico texted Will before setting his phone on the counter. "What were you doing, though?"

Kingston looked around the kitchen, his hands never seeming to stop moving. He picked his fingernails, picked his hangnails, cracked his knuckles, folded his hands. Nervous energy seemed to be bubbling up in him. "I...I was trying to fall asleep."

Nico looked over at him in confusion. "Why?"

"To...to talk to...him," Kingston admitted. "I miss talking to him."

"Oh..." Nico paused what he was doing for a minute to walk over to the boy. He kneeled in front of him, moving one hand to Kingston's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. I don't know how you got into this mess and I'm not judging you. But I want you to know that you don't need to constantly talk to him, okay? You can talk to me."

"He wants me to do something, I think." Kingston pulled away from Nico quickly. "I don't know why, but he does. He wants me to do something."

"Do you know what this something is?" Nico asked.

Kingston shook his head. "He comes in my dreams. He comes and-" He was cut off by the front door opening, Will's curious voice calling out. "Nico? We need to talk about that text."

"We're in the kitchen!" Nico called back. He looked to Kingston, talking softer. "How about you go and actually watch TV? I have to talk to my husband for a minute and think up a lie to tell him."

"He doesn't know about this?" Kingston asked quietly.

Nico shook his head. "So go watch TV. Maybe meet my daughter, Bianca."

Will walked into the kitchen, his eyes immediately landing on Kingston. He looked him over and watched him leave the room, frowning as soon as he was out of sight. "Nico..."

"I know, I know." Nico moved to Will and kissed his cheek. "Sit down and let me explain? Please?"

Will ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Is that dinner I smell?"

Nico smiled. "Yep,"

Will moved to the table and sat down, setting his work bag beside him. "Okay, explain, Nico."

Nico sat across from him, his hands clasped together as he tried to form a lie. "I went shopping today, to get ingredients for dinner." Nico gestured to the cooking pasta. "Was going to surprise you and Bianca."

"Okay," Will accepted. "Continue."

"I went downtown and was going towards that new grocery store that opened up. I hadn't had a chance to see their prices yet." Nico continued. His hands moved as he spoke, illustrating his story. "I passed this orphanage...it looked horrible, Will. Absolutely horrible. Bars in the windows, failing walls, all this shit. I was curious. I heard screaming and I went inside. Found them hurting Kingston. I couldn't stand it, Will. I really couldn't."

"So you adopted him?" Will asked. "That quickly?"

"They didn't seem to be the lawful type." Nico shrugged. "Had me pay five thousand and sent me on my way."

 _"Five thousand?_ Where did you get five thousand dollars?" Will asked. "You know what, I don't want to know. You have your ways that I'd rather not hear about."

Nico cracked a smile. "I love you, Will."

Will let out a loud sigh. "Love you too... What are you going to tell Bianca?"

"Exactly what I just told you." Nico got up to check on dinner. "Will you go check on those two? Maybe tell her for me?"

Will got up and planted a kiss on Nico's head. "You're too caring for your own good sometimes."

Nico felt bad for lying but gave him a smile of gratitude anyway. As soon as Will was out of the kitchen, Nico let his smile drop and let out a sigh of relief. It was hard lying to his husband, especially over something that'd cause a civil war between the two. But he did it, anyway, for his soul.

And he made a promise to himself to try and save Kingston. That kid...he didn't deserve to go to Hell. He was still young, even if he wasn't innocent. He had been thrown into this mess...but why? Why just a kid?

Nico made a mental note to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Nico laid in bed as he listened to the silence. Will breathed softly beside him, the faint sound of traffic came from outside, the heating came out and roared softly. It was peaceful, a nice night for sleeping. But Nico was kept awake with thoughts and regrets.

If Nico had never made that stupid mistake back when they were teenagers, he wouldn't be in this mess now. He would have been saved from years of difficulties and sadness. But he had done it, and now he had to pay the price.

The next morning Will got up when Nico was still awake, his form sitting up to meet the rising sun. He yawned loudly, not realizing Nico was awake watching him. He didn't realize until he got dressed, his blue eyes meeting the dark ones that had been watching him.

"Hi," Will greeted, a soft blush growing on his cheeks. "Whatcha doing?"

"Watching you," Nico admitted. "You work today?"

Will nodded. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Nico sat up before moving some hair out of Will's face. "You need to get ready, then?"

Will nodded again. "I mean, if you need to talk-"

"No, it's fine." Nico cut in. "I promise, it's fine."

Will eyed him suspiciously. "Will you be okay here with just you and Kingston?"

Nico nodded. "Course,"

"Okay," Will kissed his forehead before going to finish getting ready, leaving Nico to get up in silence. He went to the kitchen to find Kingston making breakfast, his small form having to stand on a stool to reach the stove.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Nico walked into the small kitchen slowly, still getting used to the feeling in his legs. "Smells good."

Kingston looked up at him, his small face stricken in fear for a minute before it relaxed into a smile. "Really?"

Nico nodded. "What are you cooking?"

"Something," Kingston looked back down at the frying pan. "Don't watch me cook. It's weird."

"Okay, okay." Nico sat at the table, sneaking glances at Kingston every minute or two. "Is it meat?"

Kingston nodded.

"What kind of meat, King?"

Kingston didn't answer, his eye fixated on the meat he fried. After a couple of minutes, Will entered the kitchen, carrying his work bag. "Bianca will be out in a minute. Do I smell breakfast?"

"King's making it for us," Nico replied. "Smells good, doesn't it?"

Will nodded but looked curious. "We had meat to make?"

Before Nico could answer Bianca came into the room, carrying her book bag over one shoulder and messing with her skirt with her hand. She looked between her dads before glancing over at Kingston, looking as confused as Will. "Does he like to cook or something?"

"He decided to make us breakfast," Nico repeated, frowning at her choice of clothes. "What are you wearing?"

"What do you mean?" Bianca sat beside him at the table and threw her hair into a ponytail. "Clothes?"

"Clothes we talked to you about." Will sat beside Nico, once again his attention not on the most obvious of what Nico was secretly doing behind his back. "That skirt is way too short."

"It's a skirt." Bianca rolled her eyes. "It's not supposed to go to my knees or anything. This is the 2 thousands, dad."

"It's not supposed to go to your knees, but it should go to at least your midthigh." Will shot back. "What you're wearing is inappropriate."

" _Inappropriate_? It's a skirt." Bianca crossed her arms, trying to cover the tight shirt she wore. "Leave me alone already." She got up, grabbed a piece of the meat Kingston was putting onto sandwiches. "Thanks, King." She looked back at Will and Nico once more before disappearing out the back door, walking to school despite the temperature outside.

Nico looked at Will helplessly. "Does she like a boy or something?"

Will nodded. "Remember? I threatened him good."

"Doesn't seem to have worked," Nico grumbled. "I'll talk to him."

"What are you going to do differently than what I did?" Will teased. "Actually hurt him?"

Nico huffed. "Maybe."

"Breakfast is done!" Kingston announced, bouncing in excitement beside the three plates he had made. "Eat up!"

"Sorry, Kingston." Will apologized, getting up. "I have to run to work. But Nico will eat, I'm sure. And you can help him make dinner later." He kissed Nico on the head before running out, the door swinging shut behind him.

Nico held his hand out for a plate. "Bianca seemed to like it when she ate some."

Kingston nodded as he brought the plate to Nico, balancing it so that nothing fell off. "I made it really good. It's cooked through and everything."

Nico thanked him before taking the plate, taking the top piece of bread off to see what meat it was. Immediately, Nico frowned when he saw what the cut up meat resembled in shape. "Kingston..."

"Yeah? Do you like it?" Kingston asked, refusing to eat his own.

"Is this a bird? As in you went outside, killed a bird, and cooked it?" Nico asked slowly, eyeing Kingston closely. "Were you trying to feed us a random bird you killed?"

Kingston smiled sheepishly. "Is that wrong?"

"Kingston!" Nico got the plates and dumped the meat into the garbage, making sure to get rid of all of it. "You know how many diseases those carry? You could have seriously gotten us sick."

Kingston backed up slightly, his head hanging low. "I'm sorry..."

"What possibly made you think that was a good idea?" Nico asked. "Were you trying to kill us?"

"No!" Kingston denied immediately. "I love you guys! The best family I've ever had!"

"Then what was that for?" Nico questioned. "Tell me, Kingston."

"He...he..." Kingston stuttered, tears spilling from his eyes. "He made me do it...I'm sorry...he made me do it..."

Nico stared at him for a minute in silence before speaking, his tone soft compared to the yelling before. "Satan?"

Kingston nodded, his hands clasped together. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

Nico closed the trashcan, his hands shaking. "Go lay down, Kingston. I'll talk to you later."

Kingston ran from the room as fast as he could, stumbling into the walls while doing so. Nico kept his eyes on the garbage, somehow forgetting that Bianca had eaten a piece.


	7. Chapter 7

Bianca got home with a small smile and a blush on her fair cheeks. She said hello before disappearing into her room, closing the door before Nico could get a word out.

"Hello to you, too," Nico mumbled. He glanced around the living room he had been cleaning, sighing at the mud Bianca brought with her from the bottom of her shoes. Kingston sat on the couch and watched him sweep, seeming to have never seen a sweeper in action before.

"She seemed weird," Kingston commented over the noise of the vacuum cleaner. "Is she okay?"

Nico nodded absentmindedly. "She likes a boy."

Kingston nodded before laying back on the couch. "Are you mad at me?"

Nico shook his head. "Just disappointed. I can't trust you anymore and I thought I could."

Kingston flinched like Nico's words had physically wounded him. "I-I...I-I...he told me..."

"Even if he told me, I'd never kill anyone," Nico responded. "You need to listen to your morals, King. I don't know how you got into this and I'm sorry that you did, but you still need to listen to your morals. You'll go to Hell either way."

"He said Hell will be fun," Kingston whispered. "He said I'll stay with him forever and ever, and that that's what my mom wanted. That's why she gave me to him."

Nico frowned, turning the sweeper off to listen to him more closely. "Your mother gave you to him?"

Kingston looked down sheepishly. "I think so..."

"How do you 'think so'?" Nico asked. "Tell me what you know."

Kingston curled up, his small arms wrapped around his legs tightly. "She...she... I never met her..."

"That's okay." Nico went and sat by him. "I never met my real mother, either. She died giving birth to me."

"Mine left." Kingston moved closer to Nico, closer to comfort. "She left me all alone and the bad people found me. They gave me the letter she left."

"What did it say?" Nico asked, wrapping an arm around him. "It's okay, just tell me. Then we don't have to talk about it ever again."

Kingston laid his head on Nico's shoulder, curled up as any other kid if they were scared of something. "It said...it said she wanted to be a dancer but nobody liked her. When she got pregnant, she made a deal with...him. She'd give me to him if she could be a celebrity."

Nico couldn't help but be angry at this unknown woman. "Who would give their baby away like that..."

Kingston shrugged despite the question being rhetorical. "Nico? Are you going to send me back to the orphanage after he's done with you?"

Nico kept him close, his eyes alight with determination. "Never. We're going to make this work, King. We're going to make this work."

* * *

Will got home to Nico and Kingston snuggling on the couch, watching a Disney movie. He couldn't help but smile at his husband and new son, finding the scene adorable. He snuck a picture before making his presence known, closing the front door behind him. "Hi, boys."

"Will," Nico greeted, looking up to see him. "How was work?"

"Normal." Will sat beside him. "Bianca at school?"

"Blushed and went straight to her room," Nico answered quietly. "I was waiting to deal with that until you got here."

"Oh, joy." Will replied sarcastically. "This'll be fun."

Nico rolled his eyes. "It's all part of raising a teenager. Do you want to go in there, first?"

Will shook his head. "You're coming with me."

Nico sighed, looking to Kingston. "What are you laughing at, King?"

Kingston tried to stop his giggles but couldn't. "You two are funny."

"Wait until you raise a teenager." Will laughed. "You'll be doing the same thing with your spouse."

Their moment of tranquility and happiness was cut short when Bianca's door was slammed open and she ran down the hallway, the sound of vomit coming only a second later. Nico took off as quickly as he heard it, Will following close behind. "Bi?! You okay?"

Kingston stayed on the couch, having been waiting for Bianca to get sick since she ate that piece of meat that morning.

Nico ran into the bathroom to find Bianca curled up beside the toilet, throwing up with her arms wrapped around her stomach. Will ran to pull her hair out of the way, but all Nico could do was watch.

Watch, afraid, finally remembering that early morning...

"Will, get her to bed." Nico's voice came out cool and collected despite his internal conflict. "She needs rest."

"Bi, it's probably just the flu." Will tried to sooth, putting her hair in a ponytail. "Let's get you laid down. I'll get a wet rag for your forehead and everything."

Bianca shook her head, barely having time to face the toilet before throwing up again. Will kept a hand on her back in support but looked up to Nico, mouthing to call a doctor.

"You take care of her, I'll go do that." Nico walked out of the bathroom before going to find Kingston, all the joy from earlier crashing to the ground. "What did you do?"

Kingston looked up from his perch on the couch, his smile fake. "Huh?"

"You heard me. That meat got her sick, you idiot." Nico ran his hands through his hair. "You got her sick on purpose, Kingston!"

"I didn't mean to!" Kingston yelled back. "He made me do it! He made me! Satan made me!"

"Don't scream his name!" Nico commanded. "Don't!"

"Satan! Satan, Satan, Satan!" Kingston screamed. "Satan made me!"

"...Nico?" Will asked from the hallway, his voice low and betrayed. "What...what are you two talking about...?"


	8. Chapter 8

Silence. Not a word was spoken. Not a screaming fight, not an arguing fight. Just...silence. Nico sat on the bed with his legs under him, and Will stood by the door with his arms crossed. He stared out the window, watching the rain as it poured from the sky.

Silence. Nothing to say from either of them.

Ten minutes went by, nothing. Thirty minutes, they could hear Bianca throw up again. An hour? Will finally got the courage to look away from the window to go to the closet, to start to throw his clothes into a large duffel bag.

All Nico could do was watch in silence.

Will threw the bag over his shoulder before looking over at Nico, his eyes full of distrust and pain. He talked, but his words were shallow and cold. "I'm taking Bianca, Nico. We'll go to my parents. We'll stay there until we can get a decent apartment."

Nico's eyes broke, his heart falling into his stomach. "Will...Bi..."

"Doesn't deserve to be around this." Will finished. "She deserves a good, safe life. It isn't safe here." He stepped forward, stepped out of the room. "Goodbye, Nico." He then disappeared from Nico's sight, the door closing between them. He heard Will help Bianca pack, heard them leave, heard that car drive away.

But all he could do was sit and stare at that closed door.

* * *

That night, when the sun went down and the moon took control of the warring sky, Nico laid in bed alone. The large mattress was too big for one person, too big for Nico despite the large amount of loneliness that rolled off him. Nothing stirred, he couldn't hear Will breathing. No alarm clocks were set for school or work.

He could imagine Will, curled up on his parents' couch as Bianca took the guest bedroom. He could imagine their conversation as Will told her everything Nico had done, could imagine Bianca's face full of hate. He could see them living together there, finding happiness despite all that they had left behind.

 _5/10_ burned in his wrist, burned with new instructions. _5/10: Contact Kingston's Real Father._

Nico didn't make a move to do so, didn't make a move to breathe or think. He wanted Will back, he wanted his husband. He wanted his daughter, he wanted his family.

But he had screwed everything up again.

* * *

Hazel knocked on her brother's door the next day, having gotten Will's text sometime into the night. When he didn't answer, she got the spare key from under the mat and made her way in, knowing she had no time for games. Her brother's life without Will was something he'd never like to exist through.

The living room and kitchen were empty and silent. The back door was cracked and a breeze came in, but that seemed to be the only thing that stirred the stuffy air. Hazel closed the door before jogging to her brother's bedroom, throwing the door open when she got there. "Nico?"

Nico glanced up from where he laid on the bed but didn't move to get up, having been in a little ball beneath the blankets. He stared at his wrist as if it held all the answers in the world, the Bible that had been on his bedside table on the ground beside the bed.

"Nico..." Hazel picked the Bible up and set it back on the table, her hands shaking when she thought about what that meant. "What have you done?"

Nico laughed without humor, a dark and cold laugh that she had never heard come from his lips. "He left me."

"But why?" Hazel sat beside him. "What did you do? He said...he said you were messing with...with the devil again..."

"And he speaks the truth." Nico turned away from her. "I want Will. I love him."

"Did you not learn from last time?!" Hazel groaned in frustration. "Nico! History's repeating! You already lost your damn soul, what's next?!

"I was getting my soul _back_!" Nico yelled, his voice breaking from the sudden emotion. "I was getting it back! For Will! And Bianca and Kingston! But he left me anyway!"

"Nico. Stop yelling and talk. Tell me what you're talking about." Hazel grabbed her brother and pulled him into a hug. "Tell me..."

"I had a dream...I had a dream that...that... I could get my soul back...I just had to do ten things." he showed her his wrist, told her about Kingston. He told her everything he could to try and prove to himself that he did the right thing, but he couldn't.

"Where's Kingston?" Hazel finally asked. "That poor boy..."

" _Poor boy_? He poisoned Bianca." Nico shook his head. "Not a poor boy."

"He's confused." Hazel got up. "Where is he?"

Nico shrugged. "His room or outside. Probably out killing something."

Hazel rolled her eyes before heading out of the room, looking for the small boy. All the rooms were empty, her ending up beside the back door that had been open when she got there. Once open, she could see Kingston sitting on the ground in the backyard. With a stick, he was drawing in the mud. At first glance, everything seemed innocent enough.

But then she looked around.

Around him, dead birds laid with their blood seeping into the mud. With the stick, he drew a line connecting all five birds in the shape of a star. Then, he drew a line circling them all.

"Kingston." Hazel stepped down into the yard, her new shoes filling with the dirt. "What do you think you're doing?"

Kingston's head snapped up, his expression changing from guilty to confused. "Who are you?"

"Your new aunt." Hazel held her hands out for him. "Come here, Kingston. I want to talk to you."

Kingston cocked his head to the side, his eyes studying her. "My aunt?"

Hazel nodded. "Aunt Hazel. I'm Nico's sister. Can you come here so we can talk?"

Kingston looked down at what he had been doing, looked down at the pentagram he had made. "I'm busy."

"Busy doing things no kid should be doing," Hazel replied. "Please? Come inside? We can bake cookies or something."

"I don't know how to bake cookies." Kingston pouted.

"I'll show you." Hazel held the door open with her foot. "Come on, it's not up for discussion. We're baking cookies and we're talking?"

"Why?" Kingston questioned, getting to his feet.

"Because that's what aunts do with their nephews." Hazel ushered him inside. "Come on, now."


	9. Chapter 9

"Now, row the dough out," Hazel instructed, watching over Kingston's shoulder. "Make it nice and flat. Then we can cut shapes into it."

Kingston grabbed the rolling pin with both hands before doing as she had shown him, his smile once again innocent and naive. He stood on a stool beside the counter, barely having been able to reach it. "Am I doing it right?"

She nodded. "Good, good. That's really good, Kingston."

They used cookie cutters to make shapes, to make Christmas trees and angels and leaves. Once made, the cookies went on the greased pan and into the oven, baking on a timer than Hazel helped Kingston set.

"Good job." Hazel high fived him, feeling like she was with any other child. Nico hadn't moved from his room, hadn't made a noise. "You did really good."

Kingston smiled at her, his hands close to him as if he had never felt cooking grease before. "Will they taste good?"

"Of course." she turned the sink on and helped him wash his hands. "They'll be amazing because it's my recipe."

After their hands were washed, Hazel helped him get a drink before sitting with him at the table. They sat in silence as the cookies cooked, Hazel eventually breaking it with the grim reality of what was actually happening outside their happy bubble.

"Kingston, do you know what happened?" Hazel started, bringing her cup of coffee to her lips to sip.

"When?" Kingston questioned. "Lots of things happen."

"Will left Nico," Hazel explained. "He took Bianca and left him."

Kingston's face filled with guilt. "Because of me."

"Because of the devil." Hazel corrected. "The devil messed up his life so much. He let the devil in and look what he did. But you━you haven't. You haven't let him in, right?"

"What do you mean?" Kingston asked in confusion. "I've talked to him."

"Not that." Hazel brushed aside. "I mean...your soul. Your soul is yours. No one else can barter off your soul except for you. Your mother didn't because she couldn't. It isn't her soul. But the devil took interest in you because she tried to. He wants you for himself. But he doesn't have your soul if you didn't give it to him."

"I didn't," Kingston mumbled to himself. "I didn't...I didn't give it to him...didn't know I had one to give...didn't know..."

Hazel smiled. "See? You can get away from him, get out of this. It's that easy."

Kingston frowned. "But if I have a soul, who do I give it to?"

"No one," Hazel replied. "You don't give it to anyone. You have it to use to be yourself, to make your own choices. That's why God gave it to you. To make your own choices. Not the devil's."

"Oh," Kingston looked down at himself as if he had never seen himself before. "Oh..."

"Yeah," Hazel grinned. "Oh."

* * *

"Is Will ever going to come back?" Kingston questioned, standing on the end of the shopping cart as Hazel pushed it through the aisles. "I liked him and Bianca."

Hazel grabbed when she needed off the shelf before continuing on, her gaze barely staying on Kingston as she looked for what she needed. "I don't know, King. He was really upset. Nico needs to stop all this with the devil before we can even try to get him back."

"Do...do I have to stop talking to the devil, too?" Kingston asked. His hair had started to grow back, little stubs of blond. "I don't know if I can."

"We'll help you. I promise." Hazel smiled at him reassuringly before grabbing a package of noodles off the shelf. "Before we make dinner, I'm going to take you to a nice place that'll help us out with all of this, okay?"

Kingston's eyes widened in anxiety. "Is...is it dangerous?"

Hazel laughed. "No, it isn't dangerous. Maybe for the devil, but not for us. It's our safe haven, okay?"

Kingston nodded thoughtfully, watching as they made their way through the grocery store. He wanted to get better, wanted to help Hazel help Nico. He wanted this family to get back together so he could become a part of it. And Hazel? No one had ever been that nice to him before. He was always seen as the bastard child, as the orphan, as the mistake. She looked at him as if he was her own child, however, and actually wanted to help. She actually cared.

Smiling, Kingston watched Hazel and her frantic searches through the shelves. He liked Hazel, liked her a lot. He wished she could have adopted him instead of Nico.


	10. Chapter 10

"Aunt Hazel, Aunt Hazel!" Kingston ran to the car, loving the days she'd pick him up from school. "I made a new friend today!"

He climbed into the car and closed the door behind him, his short legs not touching the floor of the car. "Her name is Lily and she loves the flower lily. Ironic, huh?"

She nodded. "That's awesome." Hazel started to drive back to Nico's, where he was supposed to be researching Kingston's father. "You talk to her a lot?"

Kingston shrugged. His hoodie fell off his head, revealing the hair that almost looked normal at this point. "She's in my gym class. We were sitting on the bench together today when we were waiting to bat."

"Nice," Hazel smiled at him. "See? Isn't normal life pretty good?"

Kingston nodded. "It's happy. But...but I still have nightmares about him..."

"I know, but we'll get through it," Hazel promised. "We have to keep looking forward."

"Keep looking forward," Kingston repeated to himself, having heard her say the phrase too many times to count. "Has Nico found my dad?"

"We'll have to see when we get there," Hazel replied. "He hasn't said anything to me."

"Why do you think the devil wants me to meet him?" Kingston asked. "Doesn't that seem a little weird?"

"The devil is a man of many tongues." Hazel pulled into Nico's driveway and turned the car off. "Don't worry about it, Kingston. There's nothing you can do right now. So why worry?"

She led him inside soon after speaking, the house empty without Will and Bianca. Nico sat in the living room with his knees to his chest and a laptop beside him, tabs open but no one there to read them.

"Did you get any farther?" Hazel asked, sitting beside Nico. "Anything new?"

Nico kept staring at the floor, his mind far away and his heart a shattered host of what it used to be. He stared, he regretted, he was full of guilt. Without Will in his life, he'd never be the same.

Hazel sighed before taking the computer, looking at the stalker websites Nico had somehow gotten to. A headline for a missing person filled the screen, a person by the name of Ronnie Sanford and who looked exactly like their little Kingston.

Of course, it had to be a criminal.

"Kingston," Hazel gestured the little boy over. "Look what Nico found." She pulled the boy next to her on the couch, turned the computer screen so he could see. "We finally found him."

Kingston stared at the screen, emotions flickering in those eyes. "How are we supposed to find him? He's missing, it says."

"I'm not sure yet, but at least we have a start." she ruffled his hair, glad it had grown back. "But we'll figure it out. We're a step closer to getting this all done."

Kingston nodded. "I have to go do homework. Can I cook dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, but I'm helping." Hazel gestured to his room. "Go get that homework done, King. I know you and your procrastination."

Kingston gave her a tooth-filled smile before rushing to his room, the air of happiness leaving with him. Nico still slumped into the couch, Hazel stared at the computer screen. How would she ever find this man?

* * *

A Thursday morning, the air cold with the incoming snow. Hazel was at Nico's house again, her hair in a bun and her eyes fixated on that laptop screen. Kingston was at school, Nico was still asleep. The house had been eerily silent.

The doorbell broke the silence like someone had taken a hammer to it. Hazel shot up from where she sat, walked to the door, peeked out of the peephole. Standing there, in black clothing and black shoes, Kingston's father stared at the door as if it were below him, as if it wasn't worthy of stopping him.

That Thursday morning something changed, but she'd never know what. She opened the door, put on a fake smile. "Yes?"

The man looked at her, looked with the same eyes that rested within Kingston. "Is Kingston Sanford here? I...I was told he lived here."

"By who?" Hazel asked, her voice small.

The man shrugged, a glance filtering towards the earth. "A man. May I come in? Is he here?"

Hazel gave him a mute nod, let him in, let him into where she was alone. "He's at school."

"School?" the man laughed as he sat on the couch. "That's something, ain't it?"

"Ain't it..." she whispered in agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A.N: Will keep updating but may miss a Tuesday here and there. My mom doesn't have a husband to help her like drive her to appointments and stuff so I'll be really busy but will continue to write whenever I have the time. Chapters may be shorter. Love you all so much**_

Nico woke up to a dark room and a dark heart. His wrists were scarred, his body was scarred, his heart was scarred. Everything was scarred.

If only he could forget the memories, if only he could forget Will Solace, if only he could stop missing Bianca. But that'd never happen. He had loved them too deeply, fallen too hard.

Something burned on his wrist. He looked down. _6/10: Stop Hazel from taking Kingston to church._

"Hazel!" Nico called softly. No answer. "Hazel!"

He sat up, his bones aching. How long had it been since he moved? Had Kingston really visited his father? "Hazel!"

Hazel finally poked her head into the room, her hair a mess and her eyes dark underneath. "Yes? I don't have much time right now, Nico."

He held up his wrist. "Six out of ten. What happened with five?"

"Oh...that..." she stepped furthur into the room, her arms wrapped around her. "What does six say?"

"To stop taking Kingston to church." Nico watched her closely. "Again, how did five go?"

Hazel sighed. "Kingston seems to like him. Apparently, some random guy told him where we were. And he knows...about...Kingston's mother and her deal with...with you know who."

"With Voldemort?" Nico joked. "Well, that's something."

"Shut up," she sat beside him. "This is serious, Nico."

"Serious, got it." his first joke since Will left crashed and burned. "Where are they now?"

Hazel's eyes didn't stay in one place more than a second. "Um...Kingston seems to like him, as I said. But I don't think he's...very good. Not at all. But Kingston likes him. Maybe it's good for Kingston, huh?"

"Where are they?" Nico repeated. "Just tell me, Hazel."

Hazel clenched her jaw as if she was trying to stop herself from crying. "Kingston is...at the hospital, waiting for his dad to get out of surgery."

Nico's eyes narrowed. "What happened?"

A tear slipped from her eye and wormed its way down her cheek. "The first time he came...we were all alone. You were asleep and King wasn't there and it was just me and him and...and..."

"Did he try to hurt you?" Nico asked.

Hazel nodded. "I didn't mean to beat him that bad. I just wanted him off. But...but...I...threw a couple punches a little too hard. He was knocked out."

Nico's eyes widened. "Damn, Hazel, good job."

Hazel's cheeks flushed red. "Nico..."

"I know, I know, you didn't mean to." he shrugged. "But still, good job."

Hazel fanned her face but smiled. "Thank you. Now, he's in the hospital. Almaji's there waiting for him to get out of surgury. So 5/10 is finished. What's 6/10?"

"To stop you from taking him to church." Nico read from his wrist. "Seems easy enough."

Hazel nodded. "I'll stop taking him to church. Promise and everything, whatever."

Nico only has a second to prepare himself before his wrist was cut into again, this time with the seventh task. He closed his eyes as it completed, not wanting to know what it would say. Why would he? Almost at ten, he knew something would go down. But what?

"Nico..." Hazel grabbed his wrist. "Look..."

Nico opened his eyes and looked towards the dripping blood, a sigh escaping his lips when he saw it. _7/10: Don't hurt Kingston's father, no matter what._

"Here we go," Nico muttered. "Let's see what happens now."

Hazel kissed his cheek. "We won't hurt his father. We promise and everything, just like the church."

Again, searing pain. It seemed to get worse with each task. Hazel still gripped to his wrist and watched the scars come in, that the only thing keeping him still. He could feel the 8 being carved into him, feel the 10 and the words.

"8/10," Hazel breathed out. "Pack Kingston's bags."

Nico's eyes snapped open. "Excuse me?"

Hazel looked at him sadly, held his wrist up so he could see. "Pack Kingston's bags..."

Nico bit his bottom lip, felt his heart drop. "Hazel...I can't lose anyone else..."

"We don't have a choice." Hazel kissed his forehead. "We've come this far. We don't have a choice. Come on, let's get it done and over with. Come on."

Nico shook his head. "Hazel..."

"Maybe we'll see him again someday." she shrugged. "We won't ever know. But we need to do this. It's your only chance to get Will and Bianca back. To get your daughter back."

"But I don't want to give up my son!" Nico protested. "I don't think I can..."

"We'll get him back one day, okay?" Hazel replied. "I promise. We'll get him back one day."

Nico couldn't do anything but nod.


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: Sorry for such a short chapter but couldn't really think of another place to end and was a little rushed**_

"The devil can cite Scripture for his purpose."-William Shakespeare

* * *

They were at the hospital, sitting by Kingston as he watched his father's sleeping form. 9/10 burned in Nico's wrist, the vague warning that today, everything would be over. Today, he'd get his soul back.

Today, he'd lose his son.

"Nine out of ten..." Nico mumbled. "Give Kingston's father five thousand..."

Hazel kissed the top of his head. "When he wakes up, get it over with."

"But what will ten be?" Nico questioned. "I...I don't want to know..."

"Probably for me to go with him," Kingston spoke up. He was staring at his father, staring at the man that helped make him. "That's okay. I'll go."

Nico looked away, his eyes heavy with sadness. "Yeah, yeah, probably..."

"Both of you, cheer up. I promise it'll be okay." Hazel looked like she was having a hard time believing herself. "I promise. Just keep your heads up, keep moving forward. Remember your morals wherever you go. Don't let the world change them."

Kingston listened to Hazel as if she spoke the truth, but Nico could do nothing more than stare at his feet. When Kingston's father woke up, he handed over the money as if it were poison. Into his wrist, his last task was forever written.

 _10/10: Let his father take him away._

Hazel took his wrist to read the writing before letting it drop to his side, her eyes wide with something she had been dreading but knew would happen. "Nico...I'm...I'm so sorry..."

"What?" Kingston took Nico's limp arm and read the messege, his face falling. "Oh..." He looked up at Nico before looking to his real father, faking a smile of innocence. "Dad, can I live with you? Can I go with you?"

His father, having been weakly glaring at Hazel, turned to face his only son. "Of course. We'll head back to France as soon as I get out of here."

" _France_?" Hazel covered her mouth in shock. "That's...that's too far..."

"Hazel, don't start a fight." Nico grabbed his sister's arm before she could start anything. "It isn't worth it. We have to let it happen. You know that."

"France-"

"Is a decent country." Nico finished. "Please...please don't make this harder than it is."

For her brother, Hazel shut her mouth, but her heart ached in her chest. Kingston, little Kingston, was going across the world with this man that none of them knew, this man that the devil liked. The only spark of hope she held was that maybe, someday, she'd see him again.

They said goodbye the day his father got out of the hospital and then Kingston was gone, gone for good. He was out of their lives with nothing to ever bring him back. And all they could do was cry.

It was midnight when Nico felt it, when warmth surged through his bones. He felt...complete, whole, _loved._ He felt like he'd never be cold again, like he'd never be hated again.

His soul was back, but his son was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**_AN: hi guys hope you're well. I'm out of school and have found that I have a lot more time than I thought so updates may stay normal and sometimes in between. but if I do miss a Tuesday here and there you know why_**

The singing of a gospel choir, the priest's words of love and repentance, the smell of incense in the air. Nothing could fill the space in Nico's heart where Will had been. Where Bianca had been. Where Kingston had been. He was alone, alone on this earth, with no one to watch him but the invisible god above that had done nothing that he could see but help him get away from the clutches of the devil.

Nico went home after church, made himself dinner, ate in silence. Nothing changed. Nothing could. He was alone, alone in a house he and Will had bought in love. The doors didn't open or close, the TV remained off. Sometimes, Nico found himself wishing for a ghost, for any kind of company. Hazel had her own life, he couldn't bother her anymore.

He missed Will, he missed Bianca, he missed Kingston. He missed his family.

He did the dishes, took a cup of coffee, walked towards the living room in a trance. He felt like he was going insane in the quiet. With a click of the remote and a press of a volume button, the TV blared into the room but didn't break the silence he was stuck in. Nothing could.

A scream tore him from his mind and he stood up from the chair, but nobody was in the house. He turned the TV off, he searched every room. Nobody was there, but he could have sworn Kingston had screamed for him.

"Kingston?" Nico couldn't seem to stand still. "Kingston? Kingston, where are you? Kingston?"

Nobody answered, but he couldn't stop looking, couldn't stop repeating the question. At midnight he finally collapsed on the couch, but the scream sent him tumbling to his feet again.

* * *

It was three in the morning when Nico came stumbling out of his room and into the kitchen. The list on his wrist had become scars, the light in his eyes from his soul had died with his family. He searched, searched until he could barely move. "Kingston?! Kingston!"

The lights weren't on but Nico kept stumbling around with an air of insanity. Screams, screams every other minute, that boy keeping him awake. Where was he? What did he want? Why didn't he ever stop?

The house couldn't have been quieter. The screams came and went. Nothing broke the silence. The front and the back door hadn't been opened in a month. The fridge was almost empty and the cupboards had started to collect dust. Hazel was on vacation, Hazel was on vacation. Why didn't Hazel stop by?

The silence broke his eardrums as if military planes had flown right over. White noise, crazy noise, Kingston's screams. The sound of a deaf person listening to music, the feeling of a mute man singing to his favorite song. The blind frog saw where it leaped, the paralyzed bird took flight.

Darkness and the feeling of no return as he sat in the sun coming through the window. He could hear Kingston and Bianca and Will. Kingston never stopped screaming. The calendar said Hazel hadn't been over in two months. Two months, two months. It felt like years.

How hadn't Kingston lost his voice by now?

* * *

Will ran his hands through Bianca's hair, finally having gotten the poor girl to fall asleep. Every night she cried for her other father, cried for their home. Even after two months, they just couldn't get used to the fact that they weren't with Nico.

Will had almost gone back. Twice. But how could he face someone that was working with the devil? How could he let his daughter get in the way of whatever Nico was doing? What if she got hurt in the crossfire? He promised himself that he'd talk to Nico when everything was done, but he'd never know for sure when that'd be.

It was a Friday when he finally texted Hazel, his raw eyes glaring at the bright screen of his phone. He had been crying, he realized, but he couldn't think much about it without starting to cry all over again.

It was Saturday when Hazel responded, telling him everything he needed to know. It was Sunday when he took Bianca to church and then dropped her off at his mother's. It was that afternoon that he finally went back home, walked up to the house that he had his best memories in. But it didn't look like the house he had left. Dark windows, overgrown grass, the smell of nothing living.

"Nico?" Will pounded on the door, his heart starting to race as his mind filled with different possibilities. "Nico, open up!"

A crash of something, the sound of the TV blaring, Nico never opened the door.

"Nico, open this door or I'm breaking it down!" Will yelled, cursing himself for not having a key. "Three, two, one..." After a minute of no answer, Will rammed into the door twice before breaking it open.

The living room was dark besides the TV and empty. Furniture was moved, everything was a mess. The TV blared the weather channel but nobody seemed to be watching. As Will made his way further into the house, he stopped outside of his old bedroom in a sense of fear. Where was his husband? What had become of him?

With a shaking hand and his heart in his stomach, Will edged the door open.


	14. Chapter 14

"Kingston!" Nico came flying at Will as soon as the door opened, tripping and falling into everything in his path. Will caught him with a noise of surprise but Nico didn't seem to notice, his eyes ablaze with fear. "Kingston!"

"Nico, you're drunk!" Will's nose wrinkled from the smell of alcohol. "Nico, it's me. It's me, Will."

"Will..." Nico laid his head on Will's shoulder, the fight leaving his shaking body. "Will...William...my Will..."

"Nico," Will held his husband close, gripped onto the boy he had missed more than anything. "We need to talk...we need to get you sober so we can talk...Damn it, I missed you so much."

"Missed you...missed Will..." Nico seemed to relax in Will's arms. "You'll keep me safe..."

"I'll keep you safe." Will agreed. "How about we get you sober, okay? I'll make some coffee. Want to come to the kitchen with me?"

Nico closed his eyes and breathed in Will's scent. "Sure...sure, Will. Love you, Will."

"I love you, too." Will helped him walk to the kitchen and sat him down at the table. "Sit here and I'll make coffee. Do you want anything to eat?"

"There is nothing to eat..." Nico laid his head on the table. "Hear Kingston screaming...always screaming..."

Will stalked to the living room and turned the TV off, silencing the noise that had been breaking through the house. "There, no more screaming." He started coffee before looking through the cupboards, looking for something to make Nico. "How about I order some pizza?"

"Kingston's in trouble...I miss King and Bianca..." Nico laid his head on the table as Will ordered the pizza. "I miss my kids..."

As soon as Will hung up the phone he sat by Nico and held the other boy close, closer than he had before. A strong hug keeping the two together, one weak body being held up by the stronger one, love keeping alive two souls that were aching for each other. As Nico buried his head into his husband's chest, he started to cry as reality settled upon him again.

"I know, I know..." Will held onto Nico as tight as he could. "I'm here. I'm here now, Nico. I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere."

Nico couldn't believe him, but he relaxed into his love anyway.

* * *

Two men on a bed that had been previously holding one, love where loneliness had previously taken hold. As they laid together, bare beneath the blankets, they finally got to talking about all they had missed, all they regretted. All the things that made them who they were today.

"I didn't want Bianca to get hurt." Will laid with his head against Nico's shoulder and his eyes closed. "That was my big reason for leaving. And then...yeah, I was hurt. I couldn't believe you did something so stupid again."

"You never heard me out..." Nico's fingers ran through Will's hair. "I was doing it to get my soul back. And it worked. I can go to Heaven, now."

Will opened his eyes. "You're serious? You're sure it worked?"

Nico nodded. "The Devil can't rope me into doing anything ever again. But...but I lost Kingston, Will. I lost him." Suddenly the story poured out from him and he told Will everything he had done, everything he had lost. He explained how Kingston was now in France, across the ocean with no hopes of ever coming back. He was gone.

"My son, Will. My son..." Nico felt a tear roll down his cheek. "He took my son away."

"We'll get him back." Will swore. "I promise you. We'll get him back."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Nico questioned. "We have no idea where he is. He could be dead for all we know. What if his father was lying about France? What then?"

Will shrugged. "I don't know. But we'll figure it out. Okay? We'll figure it out. So how about we get dressed and we can clean up and bring Bianca back over. How about that?"

Nico held onto Will's hand tightly. "Okay, let's get dressed. I miss Bianca."

Will kissed his cheek. "I know you do. I could never imagine... I'm sorry, Nico. I'm sorry for taking her away for so long."

"It's okay." Nico got to his feet and stretched before starting to get dressed. "Come on, come on. I want to see her. Don't just sit there."

Will watched him until he was finished speaking before getting up and getting himself dressed. "Let's get cleaning then, Neeks. You made quite a mess."

Nico scowled. "Hey, that's not fair."

"I know." Will kissed his cheek before walking out of the room. "But you're helping. I hate cleaning just as much as you."

Nico moved a hand to his cheek and felt where Will had kissed, felt his heart beat speed up as love spread through his veins again. It warmed him up, stirred up his soul.

"You coming?!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Nico jogged out to meet his husband, unable to hide his smile. "Coming!"


	15. Chapter 15

They cleaned up the house for a couple of hours before going to get Bianca, the car ride mostly silent except for the radio blaring some rock song. Nico stared out the window at the world he hadn't seen in months while Will drove. A comfortable silence, a peaceful silence, with nothing to talk about as they basked in the love they had for one another.

A love that had been broken and beaten but still remained.

They eventually pulled up to the house after about fifteen minutes of driving. Will looked over to Nico and grabbed his hand, his other hand turning the radio off. "I'm going to go in and talk to her. Do you think you'll be alright out here?"

Nico held onto his hand tightly as if he was afraid he'd lose him. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"How could I not worry about you?" Will asked. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Nico kissed his cheek. "Go in and get it over with so we can all go home."

"Sounds like a plan." Will got out of the car and went into the house, leaving Nico alone to stare at the dashboard. He was so close to getting his family back together, so close to everything being alright. By tonight, everything would be okay again.

Except for Kingston, who was god knows where.

The minutes ticked by and Nico spent the time humming softly to himself with his fingers tapping against his thigh. A My Chemical Romance song, a Panic! At the Disco, some Fall Out Boy in the mix. He went through his mental library of music as he waited for Will to come back, trying not to get too restless, or as Will had put it, insane. Will had told him how he was acting, how the alcohol had affected him. But had it really been only the alcohol?

Nico was halfway through a Queen song when the front door opened and Will stepped out, carrying a couple bags. Behind him was Bianca, her hair up in a ponytail and her clothes still pajamas. She rushed to the car before throwing open the door, crawling in to hug Nico close. "Dad!"

"I missed you, too." Nico held her close to him, laid his head on her shoulder. "I missed you, Bianca. It's been awhile. Are you feeling better?"

She nodded before pulling away, her brown eyes shining with tears. "We're going home? Me and dad can come home now?"

Nico smiled. "Course. Get buckled and we can get driving. The sooner we get there the better."

Bianca jumped into her seat and buckled just as Will came back from putting the bags in the trunk. He slipped into the driver's seat and began to drive home, his hand gripping Nico's the whole way back. Peace, happiness, the joys of family.

* * *

That night, Bianca stared at the dark ceiling as the sound of her fan filled her otherwise quiet room. She had missed her room the entire time she stayed at her grandmother's, but now as she tried to fall asleep, she didn't feel safe. Her father had told her why they left, why it hadn't been safe for them here.

That day he had told her that everything was okay and settled, but he never explained how they were somehow safe again. He never told her exactly that it would be alright. Without those words, without that sense of peace, she couldn't feel safe in the home she grew up in.

And that, in itself, was a horrible thing that weighed her soul down.

Bianca turned over in her bed for the millionth time and faced the wall, faced where more of her pillows were stacked when she didn't need them. Her face hit the one Will had gotten her a long time before, the day he and Nico had adopted her. Stitched into the pillow was a simple Bible verse that she had never cared to read before, and even though she still wasn't big about believing in a god, the words brought comfort to her heart that she never knew before.

"Truly he is my rock and my salvation; he is my fortress, I will never be shaken." A Psalm from a book she had never read, but it brought about the teenage rebel within her. That rebel inside you that made you know that nobody would ever take you down, that you could withstand everything. That piece of you that was still strong against the horrors of the world.

A simple quote given to her by the one she cared about most, a simple quote that had been written thousands of years before. It got her to bed that night, and it kept nightmares away.

She knew she was adopted, and she was glad. She was glad she had the family that she did.


	16. Chapter 16

It was years later, when Bianca was on her honeymoon, did Will and Nico ever hear about Kingston again. Bianca and her husband had gone to London to spend a couple weeks together, so Nico and Will decided to go to Paris together. A simple trip to get away would turn into a change of their lifetimes.

Walking through the city, hand in hand, they sipped pop from their cups and talked about nonsense. About how much Bianca had grown, about the fact that she called them that morning to tell them that she was pregnant. Nico had been ready to fly to England and kill the boy, but Will got him calmed down and reminded him that these couple of weeks were for them, not Bianca and her husband. And besides, Bianca had seemed happy enough.

The sun beat down on them and the air was upbeat when Nico felt the slight movement at his side, barely anything but there. Most people wouldn't have noticed it, but Nico reached his hand out and grabbed the wrist of whoever was trying to pickpocket him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He turned around to find himself staring into the eyes of a teenager, into the eyes of...no, it couldn't be. As Nico took a step back in surprise, the teenager did the same. Wide eyes under shaggy bangs, a gaunt face and torn clothing. He watched Nico with a mix of emotions, somewhere between shock, confusion, and happiness.

"You...are you...you..." Nico reached out to wipe some hair out of the boy's face. "It can't be..."

"Nico?" Will looked over in confusion. "Who are you talking to-...oh."

"Kingston?" Nico whispered. "Is it you? You...you've grown..."

"Dad..." Kingston flew into Nico's arms. "Oh god, oh god. You're here. You're here. You can take me with you. Please take me with you. Please."

"Kingston." Nico hugged him close. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Please take me with you," Kingston begged again. "Please. Please take me with you. I'll do anything. Please. Take me back home. Please."

"King, what's going on?" Will looked around them. "What's wrong? You seemed so rushed..."

"Please get me out of here." tears started to pour from his eyes. "Please. Please get me out of here. Please. I can buy a plane ticket. Please. Can we go to their airport? Please?"

Nico looked to Will. "You go get our things?"

Will nodded. "I'm way ahead of you. You get on the next flight with him. I'll meet you back home."

Nico kissed his cheek before leading Kingston off, soon getting a taxi and driving to the nearest airport. In the safety of the car, Kingston finally let go of Nico but didn't stop crying.

"What are you, sixteen now?" Nico asked. "You've really grown. Still skinny. Have you been eating?"

Kingston had his legs to his chest and his arms wrapped around himself, his tears slowly stopping. "You're taking me home?"

Nico nodded. "Yep. We're getting on the next flight."

"I'll never have to come here again?"

"Never," Nico promised. "It'll be okay, don't worry. Do you want to talk about what happened? Or do you want to wait until we get home?"

"Home." Kingston leaned his head on Nico's shoulder. "I just want home."

"Okay, that I can do." Nico held him close. "That I can do."


	17. Chapter 17

Nico drove home in silence, the plane ride having been the same. Kingston either stared out the window or slept, but the hours of sleep were filled with nightmares. Nico woke him up whenever he could, but it was harder while he drove.

When they finally got to the house, Kingston was awake. His eyes widened when he saw the house before he broke down in tears again, but only relief showed on his face.

"You're home." Nico rubbed his back. "You're safe. Let's go inside and talk."

"I think I killed someone." Kingston blurted, his lips trembling. "I think I killed someone, dad. I think I did."

"...oh..." Nico watched him for a minute before glancing towards the house. "Let's go inside and talk about that, okay?"

"He was bleeding everywhere." Kingston continued, making no move to get out. "There was so much blood and I was so scared. I just ran off. What if I killed him? I didn't mean to. I really didn't mean to."

"Oh, Kingston..." Nico hugged him, being careful not to accidentally hit the gearshift. "It's okay. It's okay, King. It wasn't your choice. As long as you didn't mean to, it's okay. It's good that you feel bad about it. That means you aren't bad."

"Really?" Kingston's voice was muffled by Nico's shirt. "It's okay?"

"It's okay," Nico affirmed. "Everything is okay... Do you want to tell me why the Devil wanted your father to have you so bad?"

Kingston nodded but it took about ten minutes for him to speak next. His hands shook against Nico's shirt and the tears kept pouring out, dampening the black material. "My...my biological dad...he...runs a...human trafficking business. He'd use me to get people alone so he could...so he could get them. Then he taught me how to steal for him and...and one of the stealing trips went wrong...and that's how I think I killed that guy."

Nico rubbed Kingston's back in an effort to calm him down, his own anger rising from the pit of his stomach. "We're going to get him back for all of this, okay? We're going to get him back. I promise."

"We're going to get him back..." Kingston whispered to himself. "We're going to get him back."

And they did, even though it took a couple weeks. Working with the police, working with the FBI, Kingston telling all he knew and all that he had seen, all that he had been forced to do. The police finally caught up with Ronnie Sanford, justice was finally served. In the peace of the summer sun, Nico and Will told Kingston, told him that their lives were finally, most definitely, back together.

Back together under the warmth of peace, far from the Devil.

* * *

 _ **Last chapter! Love you all and hoped you enjoyed. It's always a pleasure to write for you. Godspeed**_


End file.
